Plaid Cotton Pajamas
by lvmehtme
Summary: Stiles just want to sleep but Derek wakes him up and things keep waking him up! His plaid cotton pajama pants end up around his ankles. WARNING! Very Gay Porn! Top Derek! Bottom Stiles! Enjoy


**A/N: I didn't mean to make this fic! But I like it! I've been doing homework for days on end and I finally got fed up with it and decided to read a chapter of a yaoi manga I've wanted to read and I saw a really nice ass groping scene of a guy in pajama pants and I was like 'mmm, yiiiiiis, Stiles needs diiiis' so I wrote it…from 2 in the morning till 5. Ugh. So tired.**

**WARNING: Graphic sexual themes between males. Pooooorn.**

**DISCLAIMER: I love it but I don't own it.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

Stiles let out a sigh as he flopped onto his bed. It'd been a long day at school and an even longer time at lacrosse practice being pushed around all day by the first liners. Scott was still out of commission for a while getting his feelings back in order and Stiles couldn't really call him on being a shitty friend since he totally understood what he was going through. The sun was hanging low on the horizon when Stiles had gotten home and he still had a fuck ton of homework that he didn't want to do. He rolled around on his bed for a few more minutes debating on whether or not to actually get up or to just fall asleep like that.

Groaning loudly Stiles pushed himself up off his bed with tired arms and shucked his shoes and socks. Grabbing his pajama pants he stomped into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He didn't want to think about anything right now. No homework. No Scott. No werewolves. No nothing.

Once the shower water was just short of scalding he shucked the rest of his clothes and stepped under the jet of water, groaning as grime and sweat was wiped from his body. He stood there with his head tipped back under the stream for many long, relaxing minutes before starting to soap off. He felt particularly gross today and thoroughly cleaned himself of any dirt or sweat or whatever that might be clinging to himself. After he shampooed his hair, that he was still letting grow out, he rinsed and shut off the water.

The towel that he pressed to his face was warm from the steam and he mumbled a few sweet words into its fluffy, cottony goodness before proceeding to dry himself off. He shoved his feet into the pant legs of his plaid pajama pants, foregoing underwear since that just seemed like too much of a hassle at the moment.

As soon as he got back to his room he picked up his neglected backpack and pulled out only the immediate homework that was due tomorrow. He sat down in his desk chair and spread out the several worksheets for math and spent the next hour and a half finishing his Calculus homework. There was still his Economics homework that was due tomorrow but it was his last period so he could just do it in the morning during his first period.

Slamming his books closed he shoved his finished work into his backpack and crawled under the sheets on his bed, tossing the comforter off completely since it was too hot for that. His dad had turned off the AC since it was less expensive to just keep the windows open and let the breezes cool the house. It was still kind of warm though even with his window open all the way. Night had fallen and the sounds of crickets and toads helped to lull him farther into slumber.

Stiles jolted awake. Something had woken him up but he didn't know what. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around him, wondering what on earth had woken him up from his much needed sleep. The first place he looked was his door since he was facing in that direction. Then he twisted on his stomach to look over at the window and just barely held in the girlish yelp that sprang to his lips.

"Derek! You fucktard!" Stiles took a slow breath before attempting speech again. "There are doors. Not just that! It's like one in the morning! Can't you just, oh I don't know, wait until morning like a normal person? Why are you even here? Nothing's happened in weeks. Oh please don't tell me something's happened. I do _not_ need that right now. Do you know how many tests I have next week? I have Economy tomorrow and that teacher is like the devil! I don't want to explain why…"

"Stiles, shut up." Derek growled from where he still stood by the open window.

"…I'm half dead in class. It'll be just like a repeat of last year! I almost failed like two classes last year because of all that stupid supernatural shit!" Stiles continued right through Derek's words.

"Stiles…"

"I do _not_ want to be possessed again! That is on the list of Never Happening Again right next to getting kidnapped by hunters and stabbed by Kanimas and…" a hand clamping over Stiles' mouth finally had him shutting up.

"Stiles." Derek growled and Stiles saw his eyes flicker icy blue for a second before they simmered down into shadow again. "Nothing. Happened."

Stiles let out a relieved sigh before Derek said, "Yet." Then his eyes were widening again and his breathing got a little heavier.

Stiles tugged at Derek's hand, gripping his wrist hard and pulling but Derek was unrelenting. Stiles made a noise of distress but finally gave up when Derek's eyebrows lifted as if saying 'really?' and settled down to wait for Derek's explanation.

"Are you going to listen now?"

Stiles nodded with a frown.

"Are you going to interrupt again?"

Stiles gave a frustrated groan from behind his hand and glared at Derek before opening his mouth and pressing his tongue against Derek's salty palm. The hand was effectively removed, jerking away from all contact.

"Ugh, dude! When was the last time you washed your hands? Actually, no. I don't want to know because then I'd be grossed out even more. Now, you were saying?"

Derek was glaring at him and wiping his hand onto his pants vigorously.

"I was saying that about an hour ago while I was making my midnight rounds of everyone's house…"

"Dude, do you do that every night? That's kinda…" Stiles trailed off as Derek glared harder at him. "Right. Shutting up."

Derek was silent for another few seconds to make sure that he wasn't about to spout some more nonsense before continuing. "While I was making rounds I smelled something weird from the woods by Scott's house. It didn't go in but it did lead towards the house before leading away. I followed it around town until the scent stopped right outside of your house." Derek paused and looked sort of puzzled as he stared at Stiles.

"Um, please tell me that there is not something supernatural in my house…besides you." Stiles said in a small voice and gripped Derek's wrist harder.

"I don't know. It leads towards the wall right beneath your window but I didn't smell it on the actual wall."

"Do you smell it in here?"

Derek stared at him for a bit, his brows furrowing little by little until Stiles realized that the expression Derek was making was decidedly uncomfortable.

"Well?" Stiles asked in an even smaller voice than before. He hated to admit it but ever since the Nogitsune shindig Stiles had a pretty low tolerance for the supernatural. Except the werewolves because he realized that being afraid of something you had to deal with every day was both exhausting and irritating so he was ok with them.

"I can't exactly smell anything except you in this room. Your scent is kind of overpowering." Derek finally answered.

That completely threw Stiles off. That was _not_ what he'd expected Derek to say at all. "Oh, uh, well, I kind of live in here so that shouldn't be a surprise."

"I try not to smell you too often so yeah, I was kind of surprised."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Wait, do I smell _bad_? Like, is my smell really gross to you?" Stiles paused as he thought about what was in his room. "It shouldn't smell too bad in here. I just did all my laundry yesterday and I vacuumed on Sunday. I just took a shower! I should definitely not smell bad!"

Derek just watched him with a look of slight annoyance until he was done. "It's not that you smell bad Stiles. It's just that your scent is _everywhere_. It's seeped into the walls even."

"Oh. Ok. Then how will you know if it's in here if you can't smell it?"

Derek frowned even deeper and Stiles stared at those ever expressive eyebrows. He actually kind of felt bad for them. Such nice, expressive eyebrows should really go on an equally expressive face. A face that smiled a lot. Derek's face never smiled but it'd certainly look good if it did. That stubble always made him look gruff and intimidating, not that he was intimidated, but if Derek smiled it'd definitely look nice. Nice and sexy. Yeah, Derek would look really sexy if he smiled. Not that he wasn't sexy when he didn't smile. No, he was definitely still sexy. Even though he was now glaring at Stiles and his mouth was moving… oh.

"Are you even listening?" Derek growled.

"Huh? I was totally dozing off just now. What'd you say?" Stiles covered and looked away from Derek's sexy stubble and into his dark eyes.

"I said that I'll be keeping watch outside." He enunciated everything slowly as if he were talking to a child.

"Wait, like, all night? Dude, you need to sleep and I doubt staring at me from a tree would be 1, very effective, and 2, very comfortable."

Derek glared at him and shrugged as he stood back up from where he'd crouched beside the bed but Stiles still had hold of his wrist. Quickly he looked from Stiles to his hand and back at Stiles but Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"How about instead of molesting my tree outside trying to get into its branches, why don't you just stay in here and watch me from my chair or something? It'd be more comfortable and if something really is in my room you'll be able to get to it before it mauls me to death."

Derek _really_ looked like he wanted to object but what Stiles was saying was logical and a much better plan than his. After several minutes of looking slightly constipate and several smothered chuckles from Stiles, Derek gave a tight lipped nodded and Stiles finally let go of Derek's wrist.

"Good. Now that that's settled I would really like to get back to sleep since I have to be up in like six hours."

Stiles watched as Derek settled into his computer chair and was silently thankful that his previous wooden monstrosity of a chair had finally broken to be replaced by this cushy, comfy roller chair. After Derek had finished settling in Stiles lay back down and pulled his sheet up over his shoulder. It only took a few moments of pointedly forgetting about Derek's presence, or at the very least blocking it out, before Stiles' eyelids were getting heavy and he finally fell back asleep.

Only a couple hours later Stiles groggily opened his eyes and was greeted by the dim green numbers 3:02 on his bedside clock and frowned. He hadn't been woken up this time so he felt a little better knowing nothing had eaten him yet. He turned over slightly and peaked over his shoulder to where Derek was in his chair and found the werewolf completely asleep, his head bent at an odd angle on the back of the chair. Stiles would have laughed if he wasn't so sleepy and if he didn't feel sort of bad that Derek had obviously been so tired that he'd passed out like this. Slowly he got up and put a hand to Derek's shoulder. Just a little shake had Derek's eyes snapping open even if they were still hazy with sleep.

"Hey buddy, why don't you just lie down and sleep?" Stiles said, gesturing towards his bed.

"No, have to keep you safe."

Stiles heart stuttered briefly at those words but he shook it off and continued to tug on Derek.

"Come on, you can still protect me from the bed. I'm tired and you're beyond tired if you fell asleep like that. You're neck's going to hate you in the morning if you fall asleep like that again."

Surprisingly Derek only gave a half-hearted grumble of protest and allowed himself to be lead to the other side of Stiles' Queen sized bed. Derek barely managed to rid himself of his shoes and jeans before crawling under the sheet. Stiles decided to completely ignore the fact that he was now going to share a bed with a sexy, potentially dangerous creature of the night and climbed under the sheet on the other side of the bed, facing away from Derek. By the time that Stiles settled he could already hear the calm, deep breaths of sleep from Derek and decided to follow suit.

The next time he woke up Stiles was absolutely annoyed to see that his clock read 5:37. Could he _please_ just get a few hours of sleep without being woken up?! However by the time that the clock read 5:38 he was vividly aware of just what had woken him up. A warm, strong arm was pulling him up against an even warmer, stronger chest. Upon further inspection he discovered it wasn't just Derek's chest he was pressed against but _every_ part of him from his feet to legs to chest. Stiles wriggled a bit, trying to detach the sudden growth of werewolf upon his body but that simply made him grip tighter.

"Derek." He whispered, trying to wake him up.

Derek's face was pressed against Stiles' neck and when he spoke his name Derek huffed and nuzzled even deeper into the crevice between Stiles' neck and shoulder. Stiles went stock still as Derek's breath washed over him. Suddenly every part of his neck and shoulder had become an erogenous zone which made the fact that his ass was pressed tightly against Derek's hips even more evident.

Stiles twisted his head away from Derek's face and buried his own face into the pillow to muffle the slight whimper that just managed to escape. Suddenly he was regretting the choice to forego underwear since now it seemed as if he could feel absolutely everything with his ass. The fact that Derek was only in his boxer briefs wasn't helping either and only made him muffle another moan into his pillow.

His plaid cotton pajama pants were loose but they suddenly felt like the most constricting thing in the world as his dick suddenly decided now would be the absolute time to become interested in everything. Stiles could swear he felt every last woven fiber in the front of his pajama pants as his dick filled and pressed against the fabric.

"Ngh, Stiles?"

Derek's groggy voice was like premium porn to Stiles' ears and he lifted his legs to try and hide his awkward boner but that just made his ass press even firmer into Derek's hips, precisely his dick, which, even though flaccid, was obviously much bigger than Stiles'. That though did _not_ help. Not in the slightest.

"Uh, yeah, hi. Um, I kinda need the restroom." He whispered back, keeping his voice low so that Derek didn't detect the arousal in his voice, if he couldn't smell it already.

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

Derek seemed absolutely confused at this tidbit of information Stiles had provided him and simply nuzzled his face firmer into Stiles' neck, taking a deep breath before letting it out. The waft of breath over his skin made Stiles moan in the back of his throat, a high pitched, strangled version of it making it out of his mouth. Subconsciously his hips shifted with need, grinding back into Derek's hips which evidently made Derek's dick happy since there was a definite twitch against Stiles' ass cheek.

"Dereeek!" Stiles groaned and clutched at Derek's restraining arm with one arm while the other went down between his legs to press his palm against his achingly hard dick, trying to calm it but ultimately having the opposite effect.

That seemed to finally rouse Derek enough for him to scent the skin at Stiles' neck, taking in the thick scent of arousal. Stiles felt Derek's hip twitch and his slowly filling dick poked him in the ass. He ground back as he pressed his palm into the side of his dick so it was pressed against his leg, trying to find some friction to relieve the aching need.

"Stiles."

Derek's voice was a low growl but absolutely awake now. The arm around Stiles' chest tightened just a fraction and Derek's hips twitched forward, grinding in the rhythm Stiles had set. Stiles bit his lip as he tried to hold back a loud moan. Derek's mouth opened against his shoulder and he could feel just the barest hint of teeth as Derek growled.

"D-Derek, I really need to relieve myself!" Stiles' voice was high and needy, panting into the air as he turned his head towards Derek as if that'd help him understand the urgency of his situation.

Derek shifted a leg and Stiles parted his thighs willingly to allow Derek's leg between his, grinding down onto it and moaning at the contact. Derek's dick was now fully hard against his ass and he could feel the heat of it through the thin layers. Stiles arched into Derek's body and was rewarded with a sharp nip to his shoulder before it was soothed with a warm tongue. A rather loud moan escaped Stiles mouth and he felt an answering growl reverberate throughout Derek's chest and into his body.

"Derek, fck, I need you to, Jebus!" Stiles panted and clutched Derek's hip as he rocked against his thigh. "I need to cum!"

Derek simply growled against his shoulder and wrapped his other arm that had been trapped underneath his body around Stiles' chest and let go with the arm that had previously been clutching Stiles' to his body. With his newly freed hand he pressed his palm flat against Stiles' side and ran it down his body until he was able to grip his hip, rocking forward harshly. Stiles cried out before biting his lip again since his dad was asleep down the hall.

"Derek! Derek!" Stiles gasped his name quietly and ground his ass right into Derek's dick, feeling the hardness of it between his ass cheeks. "Would it be, ngh, bad to say that, ah, I want you inside me?" Stiles finally managed to gasp out, his hands clutching tightly at Derek's hips and arm.

The only answer Stiles got was a rather impressive growl against his neck and Derek's hand knocking his away from his hip. Stiles whined at the loss of contact as Derek pulled his hip back slightly but when Derek's hand let go of his hip and immediately grabbed a handful of his ass he keened lowly and instead gripped the leg between his. Derek's hand kneaded the firm flesh of his ass cheek before sliding his hand farther between them and trailing his finger down the crease of his ass. Stiles shuddered when his finger slid past his hole and to the base of his balls.

"Stiles, you're not wearing any underwear, are you?" Derek rumbled in his ear and Stiles whimpered, shaking his head.

Stiles pressed his ass back into Derek's groping hands and probing fingers. His hole fluttered lewdly every time Derek's finger passed over it. Each time Derek passed by it he'd linger for just a bit longer until finally he slid his hand up to the band of his pajamas and eased his hand inside. The noises Stiles made when Derek's hot hand and fingers finally pressed against his ass was positively obscene and even Derek managed a half-bitten groan as he sucked hickeys into the skin of Stiles' shoulder.

Suddenly Stiles reached out blindly and tugged the top drawer of his night stand open before rifling through a bunch of junk. Derek made a displeased noise against his skin before Stiles finally gave a triumphant 'hah!' and reached down to tap his arm with something. Derek had to retract his arm from Stiles' pants in order to grab the tube of lube he was being handed. As he opened it Stiles managed to wriggle his pants down his legs until they wrapped around his shins by the time Derek had his fingers coated in the slick substance.

"Make sure to wa-arm! it first…" Stiles grit his teeth as the frigid lube was spread between his cheeks.

A soft chuckle rumbled through his back and he felt his heart flutter in his chest before he sucked in a breath when Derek's finger pressed none too gently against his puckered hole. He reached back and grabbed his ass cheek and spread it so that Derek had better access.

"Do you do this often?" Derek asked as he continued to press but not penetrate him.

"I did last night but it had been a while before that." Stiles managed to get out between breathy pants.

Derek rumbled his approval and finally pressed his middle finger passed the ring of muscle that had slowly relaxed under his probing touches. Stiles had to turn his head into the pillow to stifle his moan as Derek pressed his finger in farther and farther until his palm was pressed completely against Stiles' ass. Gently he wriggled it, stroking the pad of his finger against the inner walls and feeling their silkiness. He pulled it out slowly and pressed it back in a little faster until he was working his finger in and out of Stiles at a good pace. Once Stiles was loose enough he pressed his index finger in and slowly pushed them both in, the slide of lube slicking the way inside.

Carefully Derek scissored his fingers, pulling the tight ring of muscle apart over and over until it was completely relax and loose around his two fingers, allowing the third finger to press in beside them. Stiles had resorted to biting the edge of the pillow so he didn't make noise and Derek was nibbling on any available skin within reach of his mouth. His fingers slid smoothly in and out of Stiles' body and by now he was so achingly hard that his dick felt like it might burst at any contact at all. Stiles was still grinding against his leg and he could feel the sticky wetness of precum slicking every grind against his thigh.

"Stiles, condom?"

Stiles began reaching for the nightstand before his hand stilled and remained frozen in the air.

"Um, I d-don't have any. Is that a problem? I mean, I'm clean."

Derek frowned but simply pushed his fingers in until they were buried to the knuckle.

"Well, I can't catch diseases and I can smell that you're healthy. I guess we don't need one."

"Yeah, ok, that's fine. Just hurry up. I feel like I'm going to pop at any second." Stiles whined.

Derek grunted into his shoulder and finally pulled his fingers free. Stiles whined at the loss and felt achingly empty without Derek's fingers inside of him. He'd never felt this empty even when he'd managed to get three fingers in himself. Derek pushed Stiles over onto his stomach and retracted his arm from around his torso so he could lean up and over him. Quickly he removed his boxer briefs and was slightly surprised to see the dark stain of precum dampening the fabric. He tossed them onto the edge of the mattress and manhandled Stiles until his ass was up in the air and his torso was pressed against the mattress.

"Let me know if I hurt you." Derek said gruffly and grabbed the lube again.

Stiles heard the click of the lube being opened and felt his breathing speed. He was really doing this. He was really about to have sex with Derek Hale. Derek fucking Hale was about to fuck him! Stiles really hoped he fucked him into the mattress because he wanted to feel it when he woke up later so he would know it wasn't just a really realistic dream.

There were slick sounds of lube being spread onto skin and Stiles wished his neck could twist farther than it did because he would _really_ like to see Derek stroking himself but as soon as hot flesh was pressed against his relaxed hole and a hand gripped his sides all other thoughts fled. There was a brief moment of pain as he was stretched beyond anything he'd ever done before but then the head of Derek's dick seemed to pop inside followed quickly by the rest of him until Derek laid balls deep inside of him.

Stiles groan deep and loud into the pillow as he felt every inch of Derek throbbing deep inside of him. His ass fluttered for a bit around him as he tried to adjust and he could hear Derek breathing hard above him.

"Derek, mph, move, _please_!" Stiles pleaded wantonly and pushed his hips back onto Derek's dick, wanting to feel the slide of him inside.

Derek gave a choked off groan and finally began pulling back until only the head remained before driving it back in, making Stiles reach out and brace his hands against the wall. Derek's hands gripped his hips tightly and Stiles could practically feel the bruises forming and wondered briefly if he had a serious masochistic streak he didn't know about before Derek was pushing in and wiping his mind free again.

Every slide of Derek's cock inside of him sent sparks of pleasure shooting through him and his own dick felt sorely neglected but he couldn't bring a hand down to jerk himself off in fear of being plowed into the wall. Derek suddenly pulled his hips up so he was resting completely on his knees and the angle was suddenly so much better. The head of Derek's dick drove in at a different angle and nailed a spot inside Stiles that made him scream into his pillow. There was an answering growl from Derek that would have undoubtedly been a roar in other, less quiet situations, and suddenly that was all Derek seemed to hit. Over and over bursts of pleasure and hot desire shot through Stiles until he was absolutely sobbing.

"D-Derek! Please! Need to cum!" he gasped out.

Derek's thrusts were becoming short and choppy and Stiles didn't doubt that he was as close as Stiles was. When Derek let go with one hand and wrapped it around Stiles dick that was all it took and Stiles' vision whited out as he came harder than he could ever remember. Derek stilled behind him and leaned over him, closing his mouth over Stiles' shoulder and biting hard into his skin as he came. Stiles could feel the flood of warmth inside of him and shuddered, feeling another pulse of pleasure shoot through him until he and Derek both collapsed in exhaustion and satisfaction.

Derek managed to pull them both onto their sides and they rode their post-orgasm highs until Derek softened and slipped out of him, cum trailing after him. Stiles groaned half in discomfort and half in arousal. He grimaced when he moved and felt as if he was gaping open.

"We're gonna need to shower."

"Later. Sleep now." Derek grumbled and entwined their legs.

"Post-sex cuddling, I am so down for that." Stiles mumbled around a yawn.

They both dropped off to sleep and didn't wake until Stiles annoying alarm blared from his clock at 7:30. Stiles groaned loudly and smacked the off button until the noise finally stopped. Derek grumbled against his back but didn't make any move to get up. Stiles made a sad attempt to get up before a flare of pain made him flop back onto the mattress.

"Oh yeah, that hurts."

"Hurts?" Derek mumbled against his back, his hand coming up to pet Stiles' side.

"It's a good hurt. I'm feeling thoroughly fucked." Stiles said happily.

They lay there for a bit longer, Derek falling asleep again, before there was a knock on Stiles door. Stiles flailed, nailing Derek in the face with his elbow while covering him with the sheet, before he managed to yank his plaid pajamas back on.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Stiles? You going to school any time soon?" his dad's voice filtered through the door.

"Um, I'm not really feeling good today. Can you call the school?"

There was some shuffling and Stiles prayed his dad wouldn't come in because there was no way he could explain this situation.

"Yeah I'll call the school." Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. "I have today off so when you get around to getting out of bed invite Derek down too. I need to have a talk with him."

Stiles swore his heart stopped beating before it started beating double time, flushing his entire body in a cold sweat.

"Stiles you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah dad. Ok."

"Alright, see you later."

Stiles didn't relax until he heard his dad stomping down the stairs and then suddenly he had no bones in his body. He rolled onto his side and pressed his face into Derek's chest which was miraculously still there and not miles away having fled from the Sherriff.

"Uuunnngggg. Derek." He groaned and sighed when Derek's arm came up to wrap around him.

"Does that mean I can stay?"

"Fuck yeah you're staying! I'm not dealing with him alone, especially after he specifically asked for you. Oh Gaaaaaahhhhhhhdddddd. How did he even know?!" Stiles groaned loud and long against the skin of Derek's chest.

"We weren't exactly quiet."

Stiles took a second to appreciate Derek's chest and the way it rumbled when he talked before shrugging.

"I thought we were pretty quiet…kind of. Ok, probably not but it's the thought that counts."

"Obviously not."

"Shush! Let me believe that and have some very fabricated peace of mind so I can get at least another five hours of sleep before I wake up again."

They were silent for a while and just before Stiles fell asleep he smacked Derek lightly on the chest.

"You better not leave. I will hunt you down and force feed you wolfsbane. Or mountain ash. Or both."

"Ok, I won't. Shut up and go to sleep."

"Ok."

They were out in record time.

**A/N: Ok, so this fic was totally unplanned but I had great inspiration so…what the heck! Tada! I'm still working on my other fic 'It Isn't Just Insanity' and I **_**should**_** have been working on that instead of this but I'm a little lost on the next chapter for that so…yeah. **

**There will most likely be another chapter for this…scratch that, I'm definitely making another chapter for this but that's gonna be for another time that isn't ungodly hours of the morning.**

**Give me the feedback I need or I'll starve! Seriously though, me likey. ~hearts~**


End file.
